


beneath the sheets

by Gakume



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, M/M, Sleepy grinding, sexually deprived!jaebum, sort of a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gakume/pseuds/Gakume
Summary: In which Park Jimin and Im Jaebum had been dating for over a year but never stepped beyond kissing and making out until Jaebum decided his dick can't take it.





	beneath the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but decided to upload it for anyone who's into this ship just as much as I am.  
> Enjoy!

A year since he had any form of sexual contact with anyone. It was only right that he'd be more sensitive -- especially when Jimin's body was pressing against his own. Jaebum couldn't fall asleep now that Jimin's back was pressed to his naked chest -- the worst part was the smaller's butt pressing to his crotch as if he could resist himself from jumping onto his lover. Lord  _ jesus _ , let Jaebum get through the night. Ever since they started dating, they've never crossed the path beyond making out. Not that it was bad but it wasn't enough to quench Jaebum's thirst when it came to Jimin. This current position was making things hard for him -- and it wasn't the only thing that's hard.   
  


Well, Jimin was fast asleep. It wouldn't be too bad if he too advantage of the situation just a bit. So soon enough he had his arm which was previously wrapped around the brunette's waist unfold and his warm palm traveled under Jimin's shirt, fingertips caressing along the soft warm skin under the pads of his fingers which traced every curve and every dent of Jimin's body. He loved it. Jimin's body was perfection.  _ God, _ how could he resist for so long, it blew his mind. As his fingers slowly inched upwards along the unsuspecting slim body, Jaebum couldn't help but feel utterly intoxicated by everything that was Jimin; his warmth, his scent which had Jaebum nose trailing along the exposed expense of the smaller’s neck, lips brushing over the smooth skin with the intense urge to sink his teeth onto the flesh -- but he couldn’t wake Jimin up, unfortunately.   
  


He was torturing himself really, but how could he fully hold back? A little slip up was mandatory. Just a little taste. That’s what he told himself, hips soon pressing his crotch to his lover’s ass in order to rut against it just a bit, slightly, gently, carefully not to wake him up as he sinfully touched upon the sleeping boy. “ _ Jimin _ ..” It left his lips, barely a whisper as it left his mouth at the same time as his breath -- panting softly to the said male’s neck for the restraint had him pant, wearing his patience thin once his hand slid down Jimin’s side to rest at his hip, making it easier for Jaebum to roll his hips to the plump bottom in tormenting friction.  _ “Jimin, I want you.”  _ Came another whisper, as if confessing his darkest secret to the sleeping boy, lips hushing himself soon after by pressing to Jimin’s shoulder to trail kisses along the skin. He was all Jaebum’s -- from the strands of his hair to the the tip of his toes,  _ Park Jimin is Im Jaebum’s. _

 

Everything about Jimin is beautiful; the smile that had his eyes that disappear into thin crescents, his bed hair in the morning, his voice, his scent, the way the water droplets would trail down his body under the shower as if  _ taunting  _ Jaebum that they could touch along the parts of Jimin he craved to but never seemed to succeed at doing. However,  _ tonight  _ \-- Tonight he had to prove it wrong, that his hand could travel and reach at every inch of skin belonged to Jimin. A groan left his lips -- his hips moving at the right angle to Jimin’s soft bottom to cause delicious friction, too teasing, too gentle.  _ “I can’t anymore, Jim.” _ It was so difficult to hold back, to keep his voice hushed. So he wasn’t going to anymore.

 

With his fingertips digging into Jimin’s hip, possessively and tightly, he grinded his crotch roughly to the smaller’s perky ass -- his teeth sinking onto his lover’s shoulder as he moaned in bliss at the way his painfully hard cock rubbed against the fabric of his boxers and the softness of Jimin’s bottom. It felt amazing to finally let go, to let his inner  _ beast  _ take over for it hungered to devour the other in his arms for so long. He figured, Jimin would soon wake up and push him away but for now he was going to enjoy marking along his lover’s neck.

 

That wasn’t it though. Instead of being pushed away, a small delicate hand reached back to grab at Jaebum’s ass as if to urge him, push him to grind his hips harder, to roll his hips rougher once he felt Jimin’s ass pressing to his crotch, smaller hips moving with and against the rutting of Jaebum’s. Soft breathing coming from the body next to him; he woke up Jimin. It was a pleasant surprise and he couldn’t help but leave open mouthed kisses along the brunette’s neck, teeth sinking into the supple flesh as if licking and biting honey off his sweet skin. His lips then pressed to Jimin’s ear, his hot breath fanning to its shell along with his quiet restrained erotic sounds, groans and moans muffled by teeth biting onto his bottom lip. Jimin’s cute little sounds, his soft moans and sweet little whimpers only drove him crazy, painfully aroused when his name left the smaller’s mouth in a silent prayer.  _ "Jaebum—"  _ Another choked moan.

 

By now, the sheets were a mess and so were they; sensually pressing and rubbing against one another -- panting and clinging to each other as if nothing else mattered. Breathing seemed to be a difficult task right now, gasping to Jimin’s ear as he dry humped him from behind.  _ “Tell me you want me, Jimin.” _ It came out in a firm demanding tone, his hips snapping at the request which the other oh so willingly complied.  _ “I want you. I want you so bad, Jaebum.” _ Iit had Jaebum’s cock twitch in his boxers, feeling the soft knotting in his lower abdomen once the movements of his hips became erratic and hurried as if trying to catch his orgasm each time it came by and slipped away. “ _ I love you _ .” He voiced breathlessly, nails digging into Jimin’s hip. _ “I love you, Park Jimin”  _ Again.  _ “My Jimin.” _ So close, he was so close even when the said male’s hand came to grip his hair and he could help but moan helplessly in his ear. For so long he had been waiting for this, finally he could. So when the tightening his abdomen intensified, his hips jerked upwards and his eyes clenched and---   
  


And he woke up. His eyes parting. He was sweating heavily, he figured once he felt the shirt pressing to his damp back. Well, damnit. He’s too old to be having wet dreams. Of course, he didn’t have to look to know his cock was hard in his boxers.   
  


Jaebum looked to his side, watching his gorgeous bundle of joy sleeping by his side so peacefully it almost felt wrong to reach his hand down his boxers and masturbate in order to relieve himself -- hoping his movements wouldn’t wake Jimin up. It didn’t take long, mostly due to the dream still being fresh in his mind that it was easy to get off. The tissue box by the nightstand was a lifesaver as he cleaned himself up quickly then threw the tissues onto the floor for now.   
  


Without wasting any second, he turned to his side, arms wrapping around Jimin as he dragged him closer to his chest. The little angel was still sleeping. Jaebum pressed a kiss to his lips, gently not to wake him before keeping him securely enveloped in his strong arms. Dream or not,  _ Park Jimin is Im Jaebum’s. _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, hah. Originally had it written for a friend but made little changes. Hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
